Typically, brassieres or bras have straps that support the majority of a wearer's breasts. However, bras can be uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. Conventional bra straps are often too tight and can cause pain to the skin. Some individuals develop poor posture over time due to continued use of bras having a lack of comfortable support straps. Additionally, traditional straps often fall off the shoulder, which can be an annoyance and leaves the wearer with reduced or no breast support.
Bra strap designs have been largely unchanged for a long time. Individuals must often contend with straps that dig into their shoulders to the point where it may result in numbness in their fingers as the straps each pressed on a nerve, straps that irritatingly drop off the shoulder, and straps that dig into the flesh, producing visible bra lines that show unaesthetically through outerwear. In view of the following disadvantages in prior art breast supports, there is a need in the art for an improved breast support garment that provides comfort and securement to the wearer due a more accurate placement of the straps.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to breast supports and breast support accessories. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to breast supports and accessories for increasing stability and comfort, such as U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2013/0035018, U.S. Reissued Pat. No. RE43766, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,166, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,227, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,007.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to provide a strap system that eliminates the problem of discomfort and slippage of the straps from the shoulder area. Additionally, the prior art devices generally relate to support systems having various hooks and clasps for changing the location of the straps and do not provide a fixed strap location for providing comfort to the wearer.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to breast support devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.